finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cerobi Steppe
The Cerobi Steppe is a location in the land of Ivalice in Final Fantasy XII. It is flat wilderland that needs to be crossed to reach the Port at Balfonheim by land. The Wyrm Philosopher is located here by one of the windmills, and he is a key element in fighting Hell Wyrm. Cerobi Steppe is normally accessible after the events in Draklor Laboratory, but it is actually possible to enter Cerobi Steppe before going to Archades, by taking a chocobo from Phon Coast and riding it over Tchita Uplands all the way east to the The Shaded Path. The player must talk to the "Game Hunter" standing near the debris, then ascend the debris to enter Cerobi Steppe. However, the Port at Balfonheim will be blocked by the Sky Watch, so entrance is impossible. Location The Cerobi Steppe is located between the Tchita Uplands and Balfonheim Port. Sage Knowledge Weather Cerobi Steppe has three weather conditions: *Sunny *Cloudy *Rain The weather changes when zoning between the areas within the Steppe. During rain, Fire attacks deal half damage and Lightning damage is boosted. The Undin Entite can be found during rain in North Liavell Hills and The Terraced Bank areas. Treasures Cerobi Steppe is littered in treasures that have a small chance of containing a special rare item when the Diamond Armlet is equipped. The treasures spawn 50% of the time. When Diamond Armlet is equipped the treasures contain 3,000 gil 50% of the time, and if the treasure does not contain gil, it will either contain a Knot of Rust, or a rare item. The chance of obtaining the rare item is only 10% when the treasure is set to contain items rather than gil, meaning the actual chance to obtain the rare item is small. It is possible to exploit the so-called RNG Method, which lets the player obtain the rare item 100% of the time by exploiting the game console's predictable "random number generator". It is also possible to farm Hi-Ethers at the Feddik River area. All of the 10 chests in the area spawn 50% of the time, with 50% chance of containing items, one such being a Leather Gorget, and, 50% to give a Hi-Ether if the treasure is items, without equipping the Diamond Armlet. In the International Zodiac Job System, there is a chest in Cerobi Steppe that contains the spell Cleanse. Windmills There are ten windmills scattered around the area. After having fixed the gate leading to Phon Coast, the Moogles of the Craftsmen's Guild can be found in the windmills. During the fishing minigame/side quest the player gets a hint to stop certain windmills in order to get an item and a hint for the Matamune Fishing rod quest. The windmills that must turned on are: No.1, No.2, No.5, No.7 and No.9. Wyrm Philosopher The Wyrm Philosopher can be found in Windmill #10 in the Northsward zone of the Steppe after slaying the Mark Vyraal, and getting the Dragon Scale reward from the viera. After giving the Dragon Scale to Wyrm Philosopher he will reward the party with the Age Worn Key, a key that opens the Hall of Wroth God in Sochen Cave Palace, leading to Hell Wyrm. Monsters *Bandercoeurl *Shield Wyrm *Adamantitan *Charybterix *Bellwyvern *Silver Lobo *Bangaa Thief *Seeq Explorer (Passive) *Undin Entite (Rain only) *Vyraal (Mark) *Aspidochelon (Rare) *Etherian (Rare) *Bluesang (Rare) Music The theme that plays on Cerobi Steppe is simply called "Cerobi Steppe". The composer of the game's soundtrack has named this theme as his favorite from game. This theme returns in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings as the theme for exploring Lemurés' overworld. In Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System, the Nam-Yensa Sandsea also uses the "Cerobi Steppe" theme. Map Trivia *If the player finds the Seitengrad, a new ultimate super secret bow added to the Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System version, an arrow will appear in the Cerobi Steppe suspended a few feet in the air. It is found in the Old Elanise Road. de:Cerobi-Steppe Category:Final Fantasy XII Locations